1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of LCDs (Liquid Crystal Displays), and more specifically to an LCD panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
TFTs (Thin Film Transistors) of a display panel are disposed on an array substrate as switches while the display panel works. They transfer image signals to corresponding pixels in sequence. Therefore, in general, the display quality and lifetime may be eliminated mostly by the TFT electrical measurements.
However, currently, the TFT electrical characteristics can only be measured after the array substrate of the display panel is finished. The TFT works in a liquid crystal cell assembled by the array substrate and a CF (color film) substrate. The TFT electrical measurements performed only to the array substrate cannot represent the TFT electrical characteristics in the liquid crystal cell completely.
Therefore, the design of an LCD panel and a manufacturing method thereof for easily measuring the TFT electrical characteristics in the liquid crystal cell will be a new research and development direction for LCD devices.